The invention concerns a connector for electrical conductors with a housing of insulation material, in which a metal contact insert with at least two contact points is inserted.
The contact points are each formed between a leaf spring and a busbar, which is common to all contact points. The leaf springs are punched out in a type of tongue formation from a piece of spring steel sheet, whereby the tongue roots remain connected to one another via the spring steel sheet. The ends of the tongues that have been punched out each have a contact edge, which is aligned opposite the busbar, so that it forms with the busbar in each case a contact point for an electrical conductor to be connected.
Connectors of this type are known in multiple forms of embodiment, e.g., as connectors for connection boxes. They are produced in large series.
The task of the invention is to configure the metal contact insert for connectors of this type in a way that saves as much material as possible.